Even In Hell Theres A Heaven
by music-4-cure15
Summary: Bella and Renee have moved a ton during Bells life. What happens when they move to Forks and Bella actually makes friends? Will Renee decide to move again? What happens when Bella finds a reason to believe in love? Rated T just in case and a lil OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this is my first ever Fanfic. This is the first chapter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We pulled up in front of Forks High, another high school. It was the second one this year. I was lucky considering it was already March and it was only the second, usually there were at least 3 by now with a fourth coming up. Maybe we'd even stay here till I graduate! Its always bad for me to think like that because I always end up getting hurt in the end when Renee announces another move. Oh well!

"Bella, honey, are you excited? A new school and new faces. We can be whoever we want to be!" Renee, was saying all this while I was looking at the outside of the school. It wasn't all that different from the dozens of other schools I've been to with the exception that it was tinier than most.

"Yeah, sure, Mom. Whatever you say." I obviously was not looking forward to this.

"Oh Isabella, I swear, sometimes your such a party pooper, can't you at least act excited?"

My mom can be so immature sometimes. Its times like this that I wish Charlie had gotten full custody instead of Renee. But oh well. After rolling my eyes at my mother I got out of the car and started walking towards what seemed to be the front office. This was all so routine that I knew exactly what today would be like. The main problem with this school, or I guess I could say town is that it's a small town, only 2000 square miles. And if you didn't believe that my mother was immature before get this, the only reason for moving here is that _her_ (a.k.a Renee) favorite movie took place here. I personally fell asleep during it because I found the acting disgusting. It didn't help that it was a love story either, ew. (A/N: Sorry I just saw the preview for New Moon and it put me in a bad mood :D anywho..)

Anyways, so as I'm about to open the door, it opens and reveals a boy who immediately gives the school a bad impression. He was short, gangly, and looked like a complete geek. Now I'm not saying I'm all that but seriously, talk about first impressions. Since he wasn't watching where he was going he completely ran into me, knocking me down to.

"Great just another thing gone wrong!!" I had landed in the mud and my rain coat was completely soaked.

The boy immediately started tearing up (great a cry baby!), "I'm so sorry! I just didn't want to be late to class so I wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok. Sorry I'm just in a bad mood."

"No, no it was all my fault."

"I didn't say it wasn't." I said this with a smile so he would know I was kidding.

Apparently Forks doesn't believe in humor though because he completely thought I was serious and started freaking out. "Look calm down. It's really ok. I'm Bella Swan, I just moved here."

"I'm Eric Yorkie."

"Well Eric, I'd love to stay here and chat but I really need to go get my schedule."

"Oh ok, well I'll see you around?" He said this with such a hopeful look that I had to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah sure, see ya."

With that I walked into the office to start a new type of hell.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think. I will reply to all review. Also anyone intersted in being my beta?? huh? huh?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I would just love to thank everyone who added this story to their alerts! I was so happy to see that so thank you. And heres the second chapter! I will probably post the third one later today…so keep an eye out for it!

Previously: With that I walked into the office to start a new type of hell.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

As soon as the door closed I felt claustrophobic. The room was so tiny and crowded with plants. It felt like a doctors office almost. There were two doors not including the one I just came in. I suddenly heard a cough and realized that I had just been sitting there like an idiot. I walked up to the front desk to the attendance lady.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here. My mom was supposed to talk with you?"

The lady behind the desk got a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, yes, yes. Here's your schedule and a map. Oh and I'll need you to get your teachers signatures on this. Sound good?"

"Yep. Easy enough."

"Yes it is, so just bring that back after school and have a nice day!"

I walked back outside thinking about how so far this isn't different from any other first day. Since I was preoccupied with my schedule and trying to figure out where everything was I completely ran into someone. It was just like this morning except this time it was my fault and lets just say I did not mind running into him. I realized I was just looking at him so I started apologizing.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going or anything."

He smiled, he had a really nice smile. "It's all good. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, today is my first day."

"Oh that's cool. I'll tell you the truth though. This school kinda sucks unless you have friends."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say because it didn't seem like he was flirting so I didn't want to seem like an idiot.

"What's your first class?"

"Uhhh Math with….Becker."

"Oh cool I have her to. So does my sister. I'll walk you there."

"Thanks. I'm Bella by the way."

"Jasper."

A/N: Ok super short chapter but I just had to that. I promise chapter 3 will be up in a couple hours. So who was expecting Jasper? Hahah hes like my favorite so I had to do that. Please review tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I'm going to say this right now. I know these aren't the right names of Bellas teachers in Twilight. I just don't feel like looking up their names so I'm using my teachers. Also I know in the books Emmett, Rose, and Jasper are a grade higher but I feel like having them be the same age :D. Enjoy.

Previously: "Thanks. I'm Bella by the way."

"Jasper."

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

On the way there he told me about his group of friends. It was him, his girlfriend Alice Cullen (good thing I didn't flirt with him!), his sister Rosalie, and Alice's cousins Edward and Emmett. Turns out Emmett and Rosalie were currently dating which meant that Edward was the odd one out. He was telling me about them when we walked into the classroom. I showed him the slip of paper that I had to get signed and he just nodded his head indicating he'd wait for me.

"Excuse me."

She turned around and recognition lit up her face. "Your Bella Swan, right?"

"Yes, I need you to sign this for me."

"Of course! You can sit wherever you can find an empty seat."

'Thanks."

With that I walked back to Jasper. He pointed to a blonde that was simply gorgeous. I mean like seriously if I was her I wouldn't be in school still I'd be on a runway.

"That's Rose." He went and sat next to her. There was an empty seat on her other side so I sat there.

"Rose."

"What Jazz?" She sounded mad since he had interrupted her painting her nails.

"This is Bella. She just moved here." He smiled towards me.

She looked at me and looked at my outfit. I was wearing a regular black shirt and some bright red pants, and my usual black high tops. "Nice pants. Wet Seal?"

I blushed, almost competing with my pants. "Yeah…"

"Cool. I like them." She smiled so I calmed down.

"Thanks."

The bell rang right then ending all conversation. We all turned towards the front. Class started with no big introduction on my part. I was thrilled. The hour passed quickly thankfully. When the bell rang Jasper and Rose waited for me to gather my stuff then we walked out together.

"So Bella, will you join us for lunch? I'm sure Alice would just love to meet you." Rose said this with an excited look on her face.

"Uh sure, yeah I'd love to."

"Well we will see you then. Just look for us in the back of the cafeteria."

"Ok thanks, see you later!"

I walked away with a very happy look on my face. I'd only been at this school for a little over an hour and I'd already found people to sit with who seemed to like me. Maybe this school won't be to bad after all.

Second hour passed pretty quickly also. There was nothing big that happened, I had a feeling me and the teacher were not gonna get along. Mr. Webster was a weird teacher and he threw of f a bad vibe. Oh well one more hour then lunch. I was walking to Spanish when I noticed Jasper and some other girl next to the door. Jasper saw me and waved me over.

"Hey Bella, this is my girlfriend Alice."

She was pretty much jumping up and down on the spot. "Hey Bella! I have been waiting to meet you. I love those pants! Do you like shopping? I live for shopping!"

I couldn't help but start cracking up she was just to funny.

"Hi Alice, thanks. Sure I guess you could say I like shopping its not my favorite thing but its fun sometimes." I had a feeling we would get along just fine.

"Well you will have fun shopping with me, I promise. We have to go this weekend, you me and Rose."

"Sounds good to me."

Jasper had just been standing there this whole time laughing at his girlfriend, you could tell he loved her.

"Hey Alice I'm gonna go to class okay?"

"Yeah see you at lunch Jazz!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. "We are gonna be great friends Bella, I can just feel it."

"I was just thinking the same thing." I couldn't stop laughing.

"Your just gonna love Edward." Woah where did that come from?

"Your cousin right"

"Yeah! This is gonna be great we are all gonna hang out all the time!" She stood there for a second completely silent. Then all of a sudden she pulled me up to the teacher. "Senor Davis, this is Bella Swan she's new here! Can she sit next to me and Angela? Please?"

He just laughed and nodded his head. "Hi Bella. Welcome to Forks. You have something for me to sign I assume?"

I nodded and handed him the slip, by this time the whole room was watching us. Upon noticing this I blushed a deep shade of pink. He gave it back to me and waved us away.

Alice and I went and sat next to a girl who I assumed was Angela.

"Hey Angela this is Bella."

She looked up from the book in her lap and smiled at me. "Hey I'm Angela."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

She seemed to understand that I was shy and went back to reading. Alice started talking about something and I honestly tried to listen but she talked so fast. I have a feeling this girl never breathes.

This class also passed quickly also and that meant it was time to go to lunch I was so glad that I didn't have to look for Jasper since I had Alice with me. She just dragged me out of the classroom and down towards the cafeteria I assumed. She opened the double doors and just danced in. I followed by just walking so I wouldn't fall in front of the whole school pretty much.

"Come on Bella! You still have to meet my cousins!"

I just laughed at her and kept walking. She was leading me towards a table that was in the way back pretty much by itself. I could see Rose, Jasper, a guy that looked like a wrestler, and another boy who was absolutely breath taking. Him and Jasper were in what looked like a deep conversation. Jasper looked over at us and pointed, not in a rude way of course. The boy followed his finger and saw us. I gave a small smile and the boy smiled back at me. It was slightly crooked but that just added to his gorgeousness. I blushed the deepest red I think I have ever blushed. I kept walking with Alice though not wanting to look like a complete fool. Unfortunately I was too busy paying attention to that god to watch where I was walking and I tripped over some chairs, causing me to fall flat on my face. Just before I hit the ground though I pair of arms caught me. I looked up to see the gorgeous boy holding me up.

"You ok?" OH MY GAWD. I felt like my heart was going to explode it was beating so fast.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Thanks."

"Anytime." He grinned that crooked grin again and I felt like I was melting. He helped me stand back up and we just stood there. Then all of a sudden I was being lifted off the ground.

"Hey Bella! I'm Emmett Cullen. It is soooo nice to meet you!"

"Uh hi." He definitely needed to put me down. Thankfully he did just that. I felt like my whole body was on fire since I was blushing so much.

"This here is my much more immature brother Edward." Everyone started laughing at that.

"You wish Emmett, at least I know how to read." His voice was amazing. Everybody started sitting down so I followed suit. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it the only empty seat was between Edward and Emmett..

This was gonna be a long lunch. If I was lucky!

A/N: Please review. I would enjoy to know what you think. Again, I'm looking for a beta still. Anyone interested?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok I must say I'm upset that no one is reviewing but oh well I'm going to continue writing! Hahah please just let me know what you think of it. If you don't want to review, then feel free to send me a PM! Anyway here you go Chapter 4. By the way I am going to try to update everyday and I'll let you know if I won't be updating for a while GIRL SCOUT PROMISE! Hahah

Previously: This was gonna be a long lunch. If I was lucky!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do however own a pair of red pants :D.

"So Bella, how's your first day going?" Jasper honestly looked interested.

"It's been really good. You were right of course. It would suck if I didn't have friends." I said this honestly really considering them my friends. Uh oh. I just broke my number one rule to never make friends. Oh well, I'm glad I made friends with this group. I feel like I had known them my whole life instead of just a few hours.

"Where did you live last Bella?" Alice sure seemed excited for such a boring question.

"Amity, Oregon. It wasn't much bigger than Forks but the high school wasn't this tiny, that's for sure."

"Ah did you have any friends there?" She had a twinkle in her eyes and it made me very suspicious.

So I answered very hesitantly, "No I try not to make friends. Since we are always moving, me and Renee that is, it makes it easier if I don't leave anything behind."

"Oh! So you don't have a boyfriend then?" The grin on her face and the way she was looking from me to Edward made me blush wildly.

"No I don't."

"Perfect! Edward is single too!" We both blushed at that comment.

"Well I uh." I just did not know what to say I mean don't get me wrong, Edward was definitely gorgeous but we probably had nothing in common, I just didn't want to get in a relationship and have to leave again. This had happened once before and I did not want to relive that.

"What I think Bella is trying to say is that no one as beautiful as her would date someone like me." He said this in such a sure tone that it broke my heart. Wait why would that break my heart? Oh no, not again. Then what he said caught up to me.

"What are you talking about? I don't know why someone as gorgeous as you would even considering going out with me." Oh gawd did I just say that? I really need to think before I speak. Luckily all he did was shake his head and grin in that way that made my heart flutter.

"So Bella what are you doing after school?" I swear Alice has some weird type of ADHD.

"Uh nothing, why?"

"Well I think we should **all** go shopping!" At this the boys all groaned in unison.

"Alice why do us guys have to go?" Emmett actually looked scared, that scared me a little.

"Because honey you love us." Rose replied for Alice.

"Exactly Rose! I couldn't have said it better myself." Alice was laughing in an evil way.

All of a sudden I felt some cool breath on my ear and I froze. I heard Edward chuckle a little then go, "I would be scared if I were you."

I could tell only I was supposed to hear this so I replied back just as quietly, "Oh don't worry I am." I couldn't help but feel giddy that he was so close to me, then all of a sudden everyone was standing up. I looked around and noticed the cafeteria was nearly empty.

"OH!" I jumped up to.

We all started walking and I found out Edward was in my next class Biology. I groaned when I realized that I had to take biology. Edward noticed this and raised his eyebrows in a questioning way.

"Sorry I just hate biology that's all."

"Oh, well hopefully we'll be partners." He gave me that crooked grin and I instantly blushed, man did this boy have an effect on me. He opened the door for me, so he's a gentleman to? Wow, he just kept getting better.

I got the slip signed and big surprise me and Edward were partners. Much to my dismay there was a boy, Mike Newton, from my second hour who had spent the hour ogling me was also in there. He came over and started talking to my chest.

"So Bella would you like to go with me to the movies this weekend?"

"Sorry Mike but my boobs need a way to get there and that's me, which is an instant no since you're the one asking." Edward started chuckling at that.

"Oh uh sorry no I didn't mean, um uh." He was bright red and looking at his feet now.

"Sure you didn't. Just go sit down and save us both the embarrassment."

With that he left to sit at a table with some girl I didn't know.

"You sure know how to take care of yourself don't you?" Gawd was his voice always this amazing?

"Oh uh yeah I guess. I'm just used to being the new girl and get tired of all the ogling, its just because I'm new that they think I'm amazing."

"I beg to differ I think your amazing and it has nothing to do with you being new." He said this more to himself but I still heard it. At that same moment we both reached down to grab our notebooks and our arms touched, the feeling that went through my body made me jump. Apparently he felt it to because he jumped also. We both looked at each other and smiled. Yeah Forks wasn't going to be that bad after all.

A/N: So there you go another chapter. Haha I have a bad feeling this is going to be finished quickly with the way I'm writing. Just so you all know I have no idea whats going to happen in the end. I'm just writing it as it comes to me. Please review it would mean so much to me and I might just give you a present :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so I realized that there were 5 chapters of like 3 hours. So I'm skipping to the end of the school day. Also I'm probably gonna be updating this story less than my other one because that one has more reviewers and readers altogether. So you've been warned!!

Previously: Yeah Forks wasn't going to be that bad after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, hahah nor do I own the new character ;D

Finally, this school day was over. It had to be the longest day in history (A/N: hahah get it? Wow im hilarious, not.)

"So Bella you ready to go shopping?" Oh crap. Alice. I forgot. Damn, how was I going to get out of this.

"There's no point trying to get out of this, she'll just get you to go another day. Might as well be today." He was so close to my ear when he said this that it scared me.

"Am I that obvious?" I took him walking away chuckling as a yes. "Sure Alice, but I need to stop by my house first to grab my wallet and tell my mom where I'm going."

"There's no reason for you to stop at home though. I'm paying and you can just call your mom from my phone. See no need." She sounded so proud of herself that it almost sickened me.

Lucky me though Rose came to my rescue, "Alice let her go home first. It would make tonight easier if she's in a good mood."

"Fine." She started pouting and I had to look away, that's when I realized I didn't have a ride home. I smacked my head without thinking and everyone looked at me.

"Sorry I just realized I have to walk home."

"Nonsense, I can give you a ride of home." Of course the god would offer me a ride. Hey when life gives you lemons make lemonade right?

"Ok thanks. That would be great." I gave him a big smile and got a crooked grin in return.

"Yeah!!! Ok that's perfect so you guys go and as soon as your done at Bella's meet us in Seattle we'll go ahead and get started." She started walking to a yellow Porsche, dragging Jasper behind her he turned and waved goodbye to us. Rosalie gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and Emmett hugged me then they started walking towards a little silver z4 BMW.

"I'm parked over here." Edward said this while walking towards a Volvo.

"Okie dokie." He raised his eyebrows at that but didn't say anything about it.

"So where do you live?" I started giving him directions while he fiddled with his radio.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Uh yeah sure go ahead." He seemed very preoccupied with some cds; so I figured now would be better than ever.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" I had never seen anyone blush such a deep red, even me, when Edward processed what I had said.

"Well I guess its cause I'd never met anyone who I really wanted to be with." Then he quietly mumbled more to himself then me, "There you go Edward good answer." Then he seemed to find a good CD because he slipped it in and pressed play, all of a sudden NeverShoutNever filled the car.

You make me happy whether you know it or not

_We should be happy that's what I said from the start_

_I am so happy knowing that you are the one_

_that I want for the rest of my days_

_For the rest of my days_

_You're all of my days_

_You're lookin' so cool you're lookin' so fly_

_I can't deny that when I'm staring_

_You down dead in the eye_

_I wanna try to be the person you want_

_The person you need_

_It's hard to conceive_

_That somebody like you could be with_

_Someone like me_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

_The grass is greener on the other side_

_The more I think the more I wish_

_That we could lay ere for hours and just reminisce_

_Uh oh oh_

_You're lookin' so fresh_

_It's catching my eye_

_Why oh why did I not see this before_

_The girl I adore was right in front of me_

_And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye_

And ask why it took so long to see

_Were meant to be_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

_The grass is greener on the other side_

_The more I think the more I wish_

_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

_On the good, the bad, the ugly_

_The smiles, the laughs, the funny,_

_Or all the things we put each other through_

_It's for you for you for you  
_

_You make me happy whether you know it or not_

_We should be happy that's what I said from the start_

_I am so happy knowing you are the one_

_That I want for the rest of my days_

_Your all of my days_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

_The grass is greener on the other side_

_The more I think the more I wish_

_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

_Uh oh oh_

"You know Christofer?" I had never met anyone else who knew about my favorite singer ever.

"Yeah…he's one of my favorites." He seemed embarrassed by this, it made me love him ever more. Wait back up, did I just say love? No no no not again. Crap.

"He's my top favorite!!"

_A couple of hours later at the mall._

"Hey do you guys have a Supre here?" That had been my favorite store at the mall in Oregon. (A/N: yes I know they only have those in Australia but there has to be one in the states, Bella was begging me.)

"Uh yeah we do. Why?" Alice seemed somewhat surprised that I would actually know the name of a store.

"Can we go there please? I just want to be in familiar territory." They all laughed at that and started to lead the way. As soon as we got there I started grabbing a ton of stuff that I just had to have when my arms got full I handed it to Edward and kept going. Soon I had everything I wanted and so I led the way to the counter.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" The girl at the counter was laughing at the amount of clothes I had, her name tag read Drak.

"Yes I did thanks."

"Anytime." Alice had started walking around the store. While everyone was wandering around looking at all the amazing clothes me and Drak started talking. I was having so much fun that I invited her to hang out with us this weekend, she was a sophomore at Forks which would explain why no one knew her.

After exchanging phone numbers so we could chill later we left. Alice looked very happy.

"Well I would say this afternoon when wonderfully. We even made a new friend!"

A/N: Good place to stop. Kinda short but whatever! Review please!


	6. Authors note

Hey everyone. Im really sorry but my life is just really crappy right now and im trying my hardest to keep writing but its really hard for me to do at the moment. Please understand and dont absolutely hate me but im trying my hardest to get new chapters out for all my stories as soon as possible...

Love, Michelle

p.s. i am posting this same thing on all of my stories so if you follow all of them dont bother looking right now.


End file.
